Kegawa Clan
Clan name Kegawa Clan (Kegawa Ichizoku) Clan information The Kegawa clan is a reknowned clan of excellent reconnaissance as they have been a major part in wars, stealing info from the front lines and sneaking into unfamiliar places. They are a clan that has naturally partnered with foxes over generations of training, grooming and breeding them into the perfect specimen. They usually fight with fierce loyalty while remaining usually closed off and very quiet. They rarely have celebrations with the exception of the "bonding", when a young shinobi finally chooses their fox and becomes bonded in partnership. Clan traits All clan members have unusual hair colors, not being black or brown or even blonde, but usually have pink, green, white, and purple hair. Noone's sure as to why this happens, but it always does when the bonding ritual is done between the young Shinobi and their fox. They also have sharp teeth like a fox themselves as well as long sharp nails and thick hair. Clan History The Kegawa have been known as silent assassins and powerfully accurate killers from afar. The reason for this is their also silent partners, the foxes of the clan. Their partners make sure, while undetected, that all kills are carried out and if it comes to a one on one confrontation, they silently leap into the fray to deliver crippling or killing blows. The first meeting and bonding between the fox and Shinobi was back in the old times, when a man was starving in the woods. The tale goes that a Fox came to his side and guarded him from enemies, fed him by killing nearby birds and would drag him to a nearby river for drink. When the man was better, he set about getting revenge on his enemy, eaving the fox behind. When the battle began, the man seemed stronger, however the man was crippled after an hours battle and just as the killing blow from his enemy was about to be struck, the fox leapt out, having followed the man the whole journey to his enemy, and ripped out the enemy's throat, leaving him to bleed as he rejoined the man as companions. Clan Jutsu Human Beast Transformation: The fox companion to the user becomes extremely similar in comparison to the user of this technique, becoming almost like a clone of the user. This technique is also able to work in an opposite manner, making the user look just like the fox companion with the same results. Claw over Claw: Both Ninfox and the user, in either transformation whether it be of the fox or human form, leap into the air and touch backs before launching off of eachother and honing in on the enemy, swiping across them at increased speeds and then launch off eachother again to come back around and do the same. This technique can continue until they are either tired or one is thrown off course, making it no longer in synchronization. Important Clan members ...